


According to Plan

by Bexchu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, I wrote this to punish a friend for daring to hope that my angst days were over, Love Triangles, Other, Unrequited Love, nothing good is happening here I promise you that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexchu/pseuds/Bexchu
Summary: He wasn't shy by nature, only for you, and asking girls out on dates was nowhere near as easy as it used to be for him.





	According to Plan

Confessing was a difficult thing to do, despite his advanced years and the general perception of him being rather cool. Back in the day it wouldn’t have been so tricky, he’d have demanded you come with him on a date and you’d have swooned at his forward approach; maybe you’d prefer his old self in general? He shook the doubt from his head, clearing the “what ifs” from his mind and focusing on the here and now. He could do this. He was Sakuma Rei; fearless vampire who could handle any situation. 

But once again he’d ran away. Every time he came near you he swore he felt his heart swell with a noxious concoction of want and fear; you slowly poisoned him with sweet words and lingering touches but never a clear indication of how you might feel for him. He’d grown soft and cowardly. So many times he’d given himself the pep talk, decided on the right words, found a way to get you alone but then you’d look at him and it was all useless. From there he’d make up an excuse to talk to you, anything other than confessing his unspoken feelings, and when he walked away he’d tell himself that it wasn’t the right time or that he’d rather walk around with this weight in his chest than have you burst his bubble. Rejection was what he feared.

“Anija, you’re too needy.” When his brother teased it stung more than he let on. Rei knew what he was but it didn’t make him feel any more confident in himself- sooner or later he might scare everyone away with his overbearing affections. For a while after that he’d done his best to play his cards close to his chest, even with his friends. Strengthening the friendship you two shared way key, that way no matter what happened you two would have a close relationship and one way or another he’d get to keep you in his life. 

It had been months since he came to the conclusion that he was in love with you and longer since he’d first thought of how nice it would be to see your face every day. Once again he was psyching himself up, even going as far as to get you to agree to spend your free day with him on what he had described as a bonding experience between new and old blood- an old mans way of saying date. Ritsu had immediately understood him when he explained it, he’d even gone as far as to encourage him by saying that the two of you were awfully close and, as he so delicately worded it, once he got past the fact that it was his gross brother he thought that you reciprocated his feelings. 

“Make sure you wash.” Rei chucked his wet towel at Ritsu before retorting that he’d only just taken a shower. “Are you sure? I can smell you from here~” If he had less patience for his little brother he would have chased and pinned him down until he apologised but unfortunately he’d always been weak enough to let teasing remarks slide... he just wished he hadn’t had said that half an hour before he was due to leave. “Don’t be so cruel,” Rei huffed as fake tears clouded his vision, “I don’t look that bad do I?” 

Ritsu sighed, understanding that right now he couldn’t say anything too harsh but as he looked his brother up and down he wasn’t sure if he should bite his tongue about the ridiculous outfit or drag him back to his room for shame of knowing that his older brother would be parading around in those ridiculous pink pants. Glancing at the clock he knew his brother was already set to be late by at least 10 minutes and that’s if all the traffic wasn’t working against him; no right now he just had to let him go, ready or not. “You look fine. Now go, you don’t want to be any later than you already are.” And with that his brother sped out of the front door.

His lungs were on fire, if he kept this pace he was sure he could make it and be able to call it fashionably late. It was difficult trying to cling to the shadows when his wrist watch compelled him to move faster. He wasn’t out of shape either but this was something far more suited to Adonis and now he was cursing himself for wearing clothes that chaffed his thighs and rode up his body. Eventually he had to stop for a crossing, sweaty and gasping for air. 

“Why are you in such a rush?” 

Rei’s head snapped to face the person who so rudely addressed him. He wanted to spit that question back at his doggie but every time he tried to force the words he would only wheeze. “Heh, didn’t you check your phone, vampire bastard? ____ changed the meet up time, we’re early yet... just” He could only tilt his head in confusion as he fumbled his pockets for his phone only to realise it was where he left it on the kitchen counter- but at the same rate how would Koga know about what messages he was receiving and why was he calling it a meetup? Why was he saying “we’re early” instead of “you’re early”? 

As the lights changed he followed his friend in silence, trying to figure out what on earth could be going on for Koga to think he was invited on this date. When they reached the other side a phone was shoved in his hand so he could see what was clearly what the young ones called a group chat. It was for Undead. His heart sunk when he read the messages detailing that you had interpreted Rei’s words to mean that he wanted the lot of you to bond as a group... he supposed it was his own fault for not having the balls to call a spade a spade but this was a teachable moment for himself. At least he could enjoy the day with his dear friends and even dearer ____-chan. 

His breath slowly returned to him while he ignored his doggies grumpy growls about this being a stupid idea, instead using the time to make the decision on if now would be the time to confess or if this was fate intervening again. One last street to cross and he made up his mind; he wasn’t going to plan anything, he was going to take it one day at a time and if the moment came today then it came.  
He caught sight of you, waving his arms near embarrassingly as he tried to yell over the passing flow of cars. You didn’t see him, you were walking somewhere else. He clocked Kaoru on a collision course with you and understood that you must have seen him first. And then it happened. 

That wasn’t a greeting between friends. A hug maybe but a kiss? His chest fluttered with nauseous emotions as he tried to look away from what should be a private moment but he just couldn’t. Kaoru had his arms around your middle, the way he’d been dreaming of for so long, neither of you pulled away from the sweet kiss for a good couple of seconds before you nuzzled noses. He wanted to cry. He wanted to run away and never see anybody ever again. Koga tugged on his arm, indicating that it was safe to cross the street but Rei ignored him, yanking his arm back. He kept his face pointed to the ground, scared you’d make eye contact with him or someone would see the genuine flow of tears ready to spill down his cheeks. “I’m sorry but I have to go. Ritsu just called.” 

“What the hell are you talking about? You don’t have your phone with you?” He pretended he didn’t hear that as he turned on his heel and headed back home. He shouldn’t have waited so long.


End file.
